Graues Kreuz : Gray Cross
by Hecate-Mahadevi
Summary: Who is this Reiju? Why are both men and women attracted to her? And why is Neko-sama following her around?? This is part of Kali’s backstory—stuff that happened before _Lady of the Rings_.


**CHAPTER 1 CROSSROADS  
**

  
Reiju took off her sunglasses and flipped her hair behind her shoulder. The cat watching her slunk along the opposite side of the street, never taking his eyes from her. She seemed fine, he thought. Maybe he didn't need to worry about her. After all, she had apparently survived quite well in the years before they had met. But now was different. Now she had his soul, and he hers. He could not just walk away.  
  
The sidewalks were full of people—it was Tokyo, after all—but even through the shifting masses of legs and feet that occasionally blocked his view of Reiju, the cat clearly saw both men and women taking second or third glances as she passed them by. Now the men he could understand, but why the women? He stared hard at his quarry. She was an exceedingly handsome woman, and dressed in the ambiguous way she was, perhaps she could be mistaken for a beautiful man. But still—  
  
Reiju had paused to chat briefly with a flirtatious, blonde, early-high-school-age girl. Her hair was long and silken, and she wore a red bow at her crown. The cat knew, from his many hours of watching anime and surfing the Interstellar Web, that it was Minako Aino (no, Aino Minako, he corrected himself). Minako extended her hand, and Reiju graciously lifted it to her mouth and kissed it, the very image of masculine propriety. Just then, a car slowed down near her, and one of the windows rolled down. A catcall issued from within the vehicle. Hey, need a lift, fair lady? a man with shoulder-length, wavy, straw-coloured hair asked. The cat recognised him, too—it was Kudou Youji, a member of the group known as Weiß. He felt his hackles rising. How dare this—this _man_—objectify Reiju like that?! Of course, he knew her name was not really Reiju, but he would play along with her masquerade as long as she did—  
  
Reiju said something unladylike to the driver of the car and took off jogging. She was so intent on escaping the womaniser that she did not see the navy Toyota bearing down on her—the cat tried to shriek a warning—  
  
The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. The driver of the Toyota paled and tried to slam on his brakes, but could not stop fast enough. The hood of the car struck Reiju's hip and she was flung aside like a limp doll, her sunglasses knocked from her hand. She collapsed to the pavement and lay there, sprawled, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.  
  
The cat tried not to scream in agony. Since his soul and Reiju's were connected, he felt the pain inflicted on her as acutely as if he himself had suffered it. But now was not the time for feeling hurt. He rushed to Reiju and sniffed at her face. Immediately, her eyelids sprang open, and she moaned.  
  
The cat sensed someone behind him, and looked up. It was Hidaka Ken, another member of Weiß. He smiled down at the tabby-striped feline at his feet. Now, kitty, now's not the time, he said gently, scooping the cat up and putting him off to the side.  
  
The driver of the toyota, a man with long orange hair tied back with a cream-coloured headband, was looking pale and horrified. Oh my God—I couldn't stop—she moved so fast—please, God, tell me she's okay— and lapsed into either prayers or curses in German.  
  
The cat heard a growl. Schuldich—!! How DARE you!?!  
  
The flame-tressed one looked up at the sound of his name, and his face went from shock to fury as he recognised the speaker. Y-you! I should have known!! What have you done?! he snarled.  
  
What do you mean, what I'VE done? Youji, the one yelling, screamed. YOU'RE the one who attempted vehicular homicide!!  
  
I DID NOTHING OF THE SORT!! Schuldich bellowed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Now, now, people! Ken cried, spreading his arms. Now's not the time for rivalry! Omi, get on your cell phone and call an ambulance. Youji, sto— But the older man had already pushed past him and knelt at Reiju's side.  
  
Oh, are you all right? Speak to me! he urged. I'm sorry about earlier—here, let me help you get to the hospital! He made a motion as if to lift her off the street, but was suddenly punched in the nose.  
  
Wh—what the hell!? he cried, spitting blood.  
  
You fucking WHORE!! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME! Reiju roared, sitting up. She looked around for her sunglasses, reached over to grab them, and got shakily to her feet. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! she screeched, kicking Youji between the legs as he stood up. He let out a sharp gasp and dropped back to his knees. Then she pushed her way through the shocked people that had crowded around them and was gone.  
  
the cat cried, but knew it was no use. There were people turning around, watching her leave, and one or two even looked as if they were going to try to catch her, but no one did. They did, however, speak among themselves in disbelieving tones.  
  
Youji squeezed out, tears welling up in his eyes. It seemed he was speaking to Schuldich. What the hell were you thinking, running down an innocent maiden like that?!  
  
The—the light was yellow! Schuldich shrieked, looking guilty. I thought I could make it!  
  
You're supposed to fucking STOP when the light turns yellow, you son of a bitch! Youji roared, straining. NOW look what you've done!  
  
Schuldich took a step back, appalled. His face was ashen. Crawford stepped out of the Toyota, walked around the front of the car, and put a hand on the German man's shoulder. G-get in the car, Gerhard. There's nothing we can do. I'll drive home.  
  
As Schuldich opened the passenger-side door, the cat heard him speak again, his voice cracking. At this rate, I'll _never_ get a Japanese driver's licence.  
  
Oh! What's this? a perky voice asked. The cat looked, up, surprised, to see that Tsukino Usagi was standing near him, her hands in the air. Another moon-cat!  
  
The cat made a nervous noise and stepped back, a small sweatdrop running down the side of his head. Apparently the crescent moon he had put on his forehead as camouflage was working a little too well.  
  
Well, I'll just take you home to Luna and see if she knows you! Usagi declared, scooping him up. She walked surprisingly fast, and they soon left the crossroads behind.  



End file.
